Hidden Memories
by Shard Ducala
Summary: A 'children of the original cardcaptors' style fic. Now updated with Episode 11
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own them. CLAMP does. ::sigh:: v_v  
Author's Note: This may get a bit confusing due to the writing style I've done it in. The first voice is a girl, the second voice is a boy, and it just repeats with those two throughout it. Well, let the adventure begin....  
Episode 1: The Prologue  
× × ×  
  
Quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up!  
Well if you'd make some light I wouldn't keep bumping into things.  
And if I did, Kaa-san would sense it and then we'd get caught.  
Are you sure we should be doing this?  
Don't worry about it. We're just going to see what's in that room.  
And why couldn't we go during the day?  
You know Tou-san wouldn't allow it.  
I think he'd prefer it to us sneaking around in the middle of the night.  
Well, it doesn't matter now, we're almost at the room.  
How is it you plan to get in there anyway? You know there'll be wards.  
I can handle them.  
What if you can't, though?  
Then I guess we can go back, and no one will know anyway.  
Time to see then. Here's the door.  
Now, let's see if I can find the wards...  
How long is this going to take?  
Not very. They probably aren't that well concealed.  
And how are you going to dispel them?  
I'll decide that once I find out what they are.  
You don't know yet?  
If someone had seen me inspecting this during the day, they would've been suspicious. I didn't want to risk it.  
Just great...have you found any of them yet?  
Yes, but I'm having trouble reading it in the dark.  
I told you we needed a light.  
And I told you why I can't create one.  
You didn't say I couldn't....  
No, do-  
See, no one's coming to get us. You know how deeply kaa-san sleeps.  
Still....tou-san might actually still be awake....  
Speaking of see', can you read the ward now?  
Hai, hai....it's the one tou-san usually has up on the windows so we won't go out when we're supposed to be asleep....but....  
Nandemonai. You've certainly broken through those before.  
How did you-?  
Let's just say that I don't sleep as deeply as kaa-san does.  
  
  
Ichigen' ikkou....just let me open this....  
Oorai, oorai....  
Kijutsu no koshiki to zenka ya kosei, watakushi ganhodoki de kaeru jumon, yoroshiku!  
  
Just being polite. Izure, it worked, didn't it?  
I guess....maybe I'll be nicer to these wards in the future...  
Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what there is inside.  
Are you sure that was the only ward?  
Probably. Tou-san wouldn't have put another up if he thought we couldn't get through the first one. See, I'll open the d- huh?  
Kaa-san must've put a ward up too, then.  
  
Think you can get through this one too?  
Why don't you try it?  
M-me? Nande? Can't you?  
Come on, your seiki should be powerful enough. It's been years since they've changed anything in this hallway, which likely includes the wards.  
  
Don't tell me you can't remember any of the unlocking incantations....  
Of course not....  
Soudenaibaaiha, naninani ka?  
Oh fine....  
  
Umm....Hikiokuso kaihi de youmei jujutsu de harasu de nanitozu ka?  
  
Well, it worked, didn't it?  
See, even with magic wards, politeness is important.  
Riiiight....let's just enter....  
Alright, alright...hey, it still won't open....  
  
Shhhh! They'll hear us if you shout so loud.  
I know I felt that ward dispel when I finished the incantation.  
You think they cast a third one on it?  
If they didn't expect us to get through the first or second, why would they?  
Maybe the wards weren't made to just stop us.  
Who would want to steal from them?  
How should I know? Let's just get through this.  
Do you sense the other ward?  
Sort of, but it isn't the aura of tou-san or kaa-san....  
What is it like?  
Don't you sense it?  
Sort of, but I think I might not be getting the same one.  
There's two more wards now?  
They must really not want anyone getting in here...  
We can probably get through it though.  
Of course we can. And we have to now, because we'll get in trouble anyway if they find out we broke two of the wards on the door.  
And we won't if we break all of them?  
Well, if they're all broken, we can reseal them afterwards, but with two currently on there, we can't replace the others.  
Hai, hai, hai...  
So, what aura do you sense now?  
  
Gold? You mean like the one kaa-san's cat has?  
Yeah, but the cat can't use magic. Can it?  
I've never seen it do that...although that would explain how it always gets into the refrigerator when no one else is home...but if the ward was made by the cat, it'll certainly be easy to break through.  
And what one do you sense?  
  
Silver? I don't know anyone who has that...  
That's odd....  
  
The silver one just faded away.  
  
Let's just get through the gold one.  
I think it's your turn.  
Alright.....Bouei ga hikiageru, bokutachi wa shinyuu kidogomen, negau douzo ka?   
That was a bit much, wasn't it?   
Once again, it worked. Kakutsanaide.   
It better open this time.   
It does, finally.   
Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in.   



	2. Who's Tomoyo?

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the rights to the original series. I, however, own the rights to any original characters I come up with in this fic, although their relatives and ancestors are not within my sphere of control. Such a depressing thing it is....  
Author's Note: This one starts with the girl, than the boy, and so on.  
Episode 2: Who's Tomoyo?  
× × ×  
I can't see anything....   
Hold on, I'll create another light globe.   
  
It's not working.   
They must've put a shield against lesser magics on this place.   
So how are we supposed to see?   
Kougen wa yobiyoseru, arawareru ga kokora.   
Great...now Tou-san'll sense us too....   
Then let's hurry.   
  
So, let's see if it was worth...kyoutendouchi....   
You can say that again....there must be quite a bit in here for them to have divided it into sections.   
How is it they have this much extra room in the house?   
I have no idea....   
Let's have a look around. So which doorway should we go into first? There's three of them, and this one looks like it might have a lot in it.   
Well, let's go in it then. Is it marked?   
Yeah, it says Tomoyo' on the top of the doorframe.   
Tomoyo? Who's Tomoyo?   
I don't know.   
Is there anything else?   
Hai, although it's kinda small. Direct the light over here, will ya?   
See, it's good that I made this. So what's it say?   
It looks like kaa-san's handwriting. It says Moved to England' and then has one of those sad faces she draws sometimes.   
Kaa-san knows someone in England?   
Guess so. And it was probably a friend of hers as well.   
Wonder why she hasn't told us?   
Who knows?   
Guess we'll find out when we go in.   
Let's go then.   
"Well, this is some weird stuff...."  
"You think kaa-san used to be an actress?"  
"Of course not. She would've told us about something like that."  
"Then why do they have so many video tapes in here?"  
"Woah...."  
"What is it?"  
"Look at this."  
"So?"   
"You think all these clothes belonged to that Tomoyo person?"  
"They're a bit flashy for some to be walking around in. And look at this one. It has a pair of cat ears. Who would go around wearing a pair of cat ears?"  
"Maybe they were Halloween costumes.  
This fairy costume looks like it would be kind of cold to wear in fall...  
And this looks like an old school uniform. Why would kaa-san keep someone else's school uniform?  
I haven't the faintest idea.  
She played baseball?!  
Baseball? Nani?  
Yeah, this looks like a baseball uniform. It says Tomoeda' on the back.  
Isn't that kaa-san's hometown?  
I think so. Maybe that school uniform is from there too.  
A bathing suit? Why would she keep this here?  
And these pants are way too poofy to wear around.  
This hooded shirt looks like it might be comfortable though. Probably another Tomoeda outfit. It's too simple compared to some of these other things to be of the same person.  
It looks nice. But this yellow shirt over here...the shoulders are way too stiff...   
I think I've seen enough of these costumes. Let's check out the videos...  
Matte! This dress looks wonderful!"   
"Looks like it might fit you. And look, there's a hat with it."  
"I wonder if kaa-san would let me have this..."   
"I doubt it, considering we aren't even supposed to know about this..."  
"I guess you're right about that...."  
"So, let's take a look at these videos..."  
"Now here's an odd one..."   
"What is it?" "It's about kaa-san, tou-san...and our cat?"   
"Our cat?"  
"Or at least someone with the same name."   
"Must be. Why would someone want to videotape our cat?"  
"Maybe it was when they first got him at the pet shelter. He has been around since before we were born."  
"Yeah, he's kind of old for a cat..."   
"What about this one? Who would tape an argument?"  
"Let me see that. 'Big Fight'? Why would she get into a big fight with our cat?"   
"Probably that other person again. She must've named the cat after the person."  
"So why don't we know the person our cat is named after either?"   
"Maybe they moved to England with this Tomoyo person."   
Whoever she was....  
Maybe we should take one of these videos with us and watch it while they're out of the house.  
Wouldn't they notice that one of the videos was missing though?  
You do remember how long it's been since they were last in here?  
Hai, hai, hai....so which one should we take?  
This may sound strange, but why not the first one?  
I guess...let's see what it's called...  
  
Calm down, the writing's a little faded. I think it says Mysterious Magical Book'.  
Magical Book?  
  
Must be a sci-fi film. Maybe kaa-san was an actress...Hey, what's this?  
Looks like a CD.  
Now that is strange. Why would kaa-san keep a CD all tucked away in here?  
Think we should take that to listen to later? Might as well.  
Oh, there's something over here, near the CD.  
What is it?  
Sheet music.  
Probably for the songs on the CD then.  
  
Hey, here's something interesting.  
  
It's hanging on the wall. Shine the light over towards my voice.  
Alright...wow...how romantic....  
Preserved flowers. And in a glass case. Do you remember what these ones are?  
Let's see...there's a violet, a cherry blossom, a peony, and a...uhmmm...I can't remember the name of that one....it looks kind of like a cherry blossom, only it's blue...  
We can look it up later. Look at this picture underneath it.  
It looks rather well done.  
Yeah, but do you recognize any one in it?  
Not at all. I take it you don't either?  
Not a bit. And is it just me, or does that black cat have butterfly wings?  
Maybe this girl was a photographer that made trick photos.  
That's the only thing in it that seems edited though.  
Maybe it was important and she just made it to leave for kaa-san.  
Think that guy with the blue hair might be Kero?  
He doesn't really look like that name would fit him...  
I think we've seen the whole room now. Do you see anything else in here?  
  
Then let's head for the next one.  
Oh, wait! I think I see something over in the corner...  
Well, move the light and see what it is.  
Hai, hai...weird....  
Yeah. Why keep such a collection of cameras in here?  
Sentimental value, maybe?  
I guess we can ask that when we ask who Tomoyo was.  
  
Well, you want to know too, don't you?  
Yeah, but...should we really ask kaa-san and tou-san? They'll get angry that we went into such a heavily warded room. Especially since they've told us not to so many times.  
Don't worry about it. Kaa-san doesn't have that strong of a temper, and tou-san will probably be proud that our magic is strong enough to get through those defenses.  
Well, I guess we should go onto the next section then. See what other surprises we find out about kaa-san and tou-san.  
What's the title on it?  
It's tou-san!  
Well, this should be interesting then....


	3. Syaoran the Stranger

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns. CLAMP happy. I no own. I no happy.   
Author's Note: Boy first, girl second, this chapter subject to future changes  
Episode 3: Syaoran the Stranger  
× × ×  
So, time to see what secrets tou-san has been hiding from us.  
Don't sound so negative.  
Really? There's definitely some important stuff in there.  
How do you know?  
You mean you don't sense it?  
Let me tune into it...now, what do you se- Hey! you're right. There's definitely some strong magic coming from both of those sections. But there certainly isn't anything currently in Tomoyo's' room. There does seem to be some residual energy though. Feels kind of...well....blue.....   
Blue? I don't think we know anyone who has that either.   
You don't have any idea who it could be?   
Maybe it was that Kero guy in the picture. He _did_ have blue hair, after all.   
I guess that makes sense. I really don't think his name is Kero though.   
Well, I disagree.  
We'll find out when we ask about Tomoyo, then. Speaking of which, how exactly are we going to go about that?  
Good question....  
I thought it was.  
Maybe that CD.  
The CD?  
We could have it playing when they get home one day.  
Are you sure that would be a good idea?  
No, but I'm sure it'll be an idea that'll work.  
  
Bring the light in the room now, and let's take a peek at tou-san's past.  
Well, here's the first odd item on our search of this place.  
Looks like it's just a board game though.  
A board game with magic this strong in it?  
Maybe tou-san enchanted it so that he'd always win.  
Now that's just absurd. He wouldn't do something like that. Besides, something like that wouldn't take nearly as much energy as this thing has.  
There are certainly stronger things in here though. Like this gem.  
A gem?  
Yeah, come over here.  
It doesn't feel that powerful.  
Touch it.  
  
You'll see. Just touch it.  
Woah! That _is_ strong.  
I think it's masked. That's why we don't feel it as strongly when we aren't touching it.  
You mean there's something hidden in it?  
Must be.  
You think we could let it out?   
It feels like tou-san's aura. We could probably release it if we knew the incantation.  
And we'd figure that out how?  
We'll probably find it written in here somewhere.  
I really doubt tou-san would just leave it out like that.  
You think he'd remember it after not usingthe thing for over ten years?  
  
Ipso facto, he wouldn't have thought so either, and thus, he would have written it down in his section of the place, so that if he needed to use the thing he could.  
Demo, what if it's on one of those tapes instead?  
I didn't think of that....  
There are dozens of them. It would take a long time for us to look through them all.  
I guess we'll have to wait then.  
There's quite a bit we need to wait for.  
Just another thing added to the list of things they've never talked to us about...  
You think they'd want to? There's a reason they sealed this place off. d  
  
What is it?  
Look at this!  
This must've been tou-san's when he was my age. Look, here's the family crest...  
Wow. That does look pretty nice. At first it appears ceremonial, but the material it's made of and allowance of movement looks more like battle garb...  
Thus, ceremonial battles, ne?  
What kind of battles would tou-san be in at that age? I mean-  
Hey, cool! There's a sword sheath on the back. I never knew tou-san could fight with a blade. I mean, he can chop food pretty fast, but I thought that was just because he had learned to cook...  
Once again, it's probably just a ceremonial sword. I think he would have shown us his abilities in that field if he was so experienced at it.  
All the things we've seen in here, and you think he wouldn't keep a secret like that?  
Maybe he has told us without us really paying attention.  
I think I'd remember something like that.  
Maybe kaa-san made you forget it.  
Hoee!? How would she do that? And why?  
Well, you know she can. Like that time when I accidently sat on that switch and made the building collapse....  
I still can't believe you got away with that.  
...and then it reappeared as soon as it fell, and the guy complaining about it just stopped saying stuff. He completely forgot it. I think kaa-san did that.  
  
She was the only one around with any magic, and it must've been done with that.  
It couldn't have been her. You know her magic isn't even that strong, she wouldn't have had the power to do that.  
What if...her power is greater than she lets on...?  
Don't start with the conspiracy theories.  
I'm just saying-  
Yes, there is apparently quite a bit we don't know about them.  
Yeah, like...this....  
What is i- oh Kami-sama....that's hilarious! But why would tou-san have that!?  
Maybe..kaa-...hehe...san....was wearing it...heh...when they met...hahaha....  
Then why would...heehee...it have....that wig?  
  
Shhh-hahaha...they'll...hehe...hear you....ahahahaha....  
Alright....I...think I'm running out of...hahaha...breath....  
Maybe tou-san and kaa-san are into some _other_ things we don't know about...hehe...  
  
I think that was...enough....  
See...anything...hufhuf...else...in here?  
  
No...pe....so, should we...huf...head to...huf...the next room?  
Sure, let's go. What's this one called?  



	4. Sakura the Secret Keeper

Disclaimer: Not mine. CLAMP's. Don't sue me, the winnings wouldn't even cover the lawyer's fees. Trust. I have an uncle whose a lawyer. You'd lose money if you actually bothered, so there's no point. However, I do own any original characters I have in here, even if their parents are not in my jurisdiction. Once again, not mine. CLAMP's.  
Author's Note: See if you can guess the order.  
Episode 4: Sakura the Secret Keeper  
* * *  
Wow. There's a lot in here.  
Not as much as the first room.  
Certainly close. Much more than tou-san's room, certainly.  
I think that room really fits him though. Nothing extra, just the important things. Serious.  
Then this room certainly fits Kaa-san. Kawaii.  
Let's start looking around. There's some powerful magic in here, but I can't tell where...  
Certainly not in this...  
  
It's a children's story book. The Little Piggy Story'. Strange...  
Why would they have that in here?  
Mayhaps it was kaa-san's favorite book when she was...woah...  
  
It's a library book.  
A library book? From what library?  
  
They haven't been there in a long time...  
I know. The book's fifteen years overdue.  
!   
Maybe that's why kaa-san hasn't gone back. Library fines can get pretty high over such a long period of time...  
  
Why would she keep it this long?  
No idea...although the same with this....  
It's a pair of roller blades.  
Kaa-san knows how to roller blade?  
These can't have fit her for years...even years before they made this room...  
They keep a lot of strange things in this section.  
  
And here's yet another.  
What is it this time?  
A watch.  
  
Seriously. It's a small pink watch. The battery's most assuredly stopped working for a long time, but it's an actual watch.  
Very strange...  
Oh look, another book...two actually...  
Doesn't look like they're very professionally made ones.  
Maybe they aren't.  
Maybe they aren't books.  
You're saying?  
They look more like scripts.  
  
Yes, scripts.  
That makes sense actually...it would explain why they're so shabby...  
What are they called?  
Well, this one looks like Sleeping Beauty.  
And the other?  
I can't really tell.  
Why don't you look inside it then?  
It won't open.  
It's stuck shut?  
Must've been here for a long time.  
I wonder when the last time anyone came here was...including them....  
Oh! I got it!  
  
It's called The Magic Stone'.  
Seriously? Didn't performances of that just start last year?  
I think so. How would something so new have deteriorated so much?  
Maybe it's not new. Maybe this one was written before then. A gencho.  
But why would kaa-san have an original work of this play?  
Well, the playwright is japanese. Maybe they knew her.  
She did get that look in her eyes when we went to see it...  
And she already knew the storyline....  
She may have even acted in the original production!  
As what though?  
I think this answers that question...  
  
It's so beautiful....  
Doesn't look like something kaa-san would wear though.  
And why not?! I think it suits her just fine...  
It is her color...but the way the front of it goes up like that doesn't really suit her...  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
I think it looks rather kawaii.  
That's probably good. Looks like it might fit you, actually.  
It might. Kaa-san probably was my age when she wore something like this.  
Still, that was a long time ago...  
Couldn't have been that long.  
Not as long as since she last wore this, at least.  
Another dress?  
  
Wow! That's marvelous!  
Why would kaa-san have such an outfit?  
I think it might be for the same reason that tou-san had that dress...  
  
You don't think so?  
Well...I guess...that might be true....  
Maybe it's for one of these plays. Yeah, that's it, they must've been in these plays together. And I think I can guess what parts....  
Kami-sama! Look at this! Itatte wa kawaiiii!  
  
Oh, but look at this! Hanyaan....  
What is it?  
It's a little hand-stitched black teddy bear!  
  
  
  
  
....I don't get it....  
Look at what it says on the tag!  
  
  
Yeah, I guess that is a bit cute...  
Oh, why would kaa-san leave something this precious down here?  
Perhaps she grew out of it?  
I don't see how she could...it's just so...so....  
  
  
Ooook.....moving along....  
Well, I'm still going to hold this thing. So nyah.  
Fine, fine...whatever...  
Oooo...now this IS weird....  
Most assuredly.  
It's like that picture in the Tomoyo' room...  
Only with a lot more people.  
Who look very strange.  
Most of which we don't know.  
And what are they wearing?!  
Well, tou-san, I think that's him, looks like he's wearing that ceremonial robe from his room. And kaa-san, well, I'm not sure what she's wearing, but I think I saw it in the Tomoyo' room. Then here's Kero-  
Stop calling him that.  
Well, do you know who it is?  
No, but I just don't think that's his name...  
Wait a second. I think I recognize this guy.  
Of course, silly. That's oji-san.  
It's been years since he came to visit us.  
He _does_ live in Japan. And his salary isn't exactly very high.  
Oh, and look, this is oba-san.  
Are you sure? They can't have been together so long.  
And why not?  
Well, they just don't seem like it...  
I don't recognize anyone else on it though.  
How would you? I mean, look at these four over here.  
They were probably added in as a graphic addition after the photo was taken.  
It was done rather well then. And they look so realistic...  
Except that the panther and girl have butterfly wings, while the lion and the guy have bird wings....  
Maybe just the wings were added on later.  
Still doesn't account for the armor on the cats. And the rather odd taste in clothes of the other two...  
I think the guy looks rather tansei....  
You would.  
What did you say?!  
Ow....nothing, nothing...and what would they be doing in a picture with kaa-san and tou-san? Not to mention oji-san and oba-san....  
That, I can't guess. Oh, but here's that girl from the Tomoyo room, and she's standing next to the blue-haired guy.  
  
His name ISN'T Kero.  
Prove it.  
I will.  
I'm waiting....  
I meant later.  
  
But who's this last person?  
She looks familiar.  
Sort of...she kinda looks like baa-san...  
You mean she's another relative we don't know about?  
I guess so.  
I'm really not liking finding out how much kaa-san and tou-san have been lying about.  
Then why don't we just leave?  
Because there's still stuff in this room.  
But you just said-  
There might be something important we haven't seen yet.  
Like this?  
Another picture? You'd think one of them was obsessed with photography...  
Could be. Demo, this one looks like a normal one, although i still don't know anyone in it. Except maybe him.  
Yes, he does look quite familiar. I don't where from though.  
I think it's someone from kaa-san's side of the family.  
Nandemo, your reasoning would be?  
Well, look at that picture he's holding. That's the same one kaa-san keeps in the kitchen.  
Oh. Right.  
Oh, and this guy kind of looks like the one from that other picture.  
Only with shorter hair, no wings, and different clothes.  
  
We're going to have a lot of questions for them tomorrow morning, aren't we?  
Quite definitely.  
And it looks like we've seen the whole place.  
Are you sure?  
No, but do you see anywhere we haven't gone?  
Not physically.  
  
I sense something. We haven't seen anything magical in this room yet, but I sense something very powerful.  
You think it might be hidden?  
  
Then how are we going to get to it?  
  
Do you at least have any idea what direction?  
  
  
That wall.


	5. A Visit in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. However, CLAMP does. Lucky them...  
A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short, but there should be a lot happening in the next one. Also, now begins the end of the dialogue writing style I've been doing. Let's see how the story goes with more than just voices...  
Episode 5: A Visit in the Night  
× × ×  
Konban wa, Syaoran-kun, a voice said, sounding bemused. Syaoran looked around, but all he could see was blackness in every direction.  
Who's there? he replied gruffly. His charm appeared in his hand, and he immediately transformed it to sword form. He found it strange that this would happen, but he just shrugged it off, more concerned about who it was that was talking to him.  
Oh, such a temper.  
Who are you?  
You mean you don't know?  
Of course not. Why would I?  
Why? Have you forgotten my voice already, my cute descendant? Eriol stepped out of the shadows, standing right in front of Syaoran.  
Apparently I had, thankfully. The sword dissipated, but he took no notice of it.  
Oh, I'm hurt, Eriol replied, feigning sorrow. But really, you should've at least sensed my aura.  
I was asleep.  
You still are.  
I am? Syaoran said, puzzled.  
But of course. As am I. However, my magical sense is easily much stronger than yours, and I felt something intruding upon it.  
  
Somewhere my aura was left as a detection, and it was set off.  
And why are you interrupting my sleep to tell me this?  
Well, my descendant, it is coming from your house.  
My house!?  
Indeed. I'm surprised you haven't sensed it. But of course, you were probably too busy with your little cherry blossom' to notice that all the wards on _that_ room were dispelled.  
You don't mean....  
But I do. Someone has broken into it, perhaps after the Book. Or perhaps not... a mischievous smile crossed his face at the moment, and Syaoran took quick notice of it.  
You know who it is, don't you?  
You mean you haven't noticed yet?  
Noticed what?  
Really, my descendant, you should practice your magic more. Back when I first came to Tomoeda, you would've likely noticed this immediately.  
Enough games! Tell me who it is! Syaoran shouted, getting impatient. He grabbed Eriol's shirt collar, his sword reappearing in his other hand. Eriol just laughed.  
I assure you, threatening me will not get you anywhere while we are in the dreamscape. Syaoran reluctantly released his grip, the sword disappearing once more.   
Now then, I suggest you wake up and head down to the room. Oh, and bring Sakura-chan with you. She'll want to be there for this as well, Eriol began to slowly float backwards, fading into the shadows as he did.  
Syaoran shouted, chasing after him, but going even slower, as if he was walking in waist-high water. Get back here! This better not be another one of your pranks.  
I assure you, my descendant, it is nothing of the sort, Eriol replied amusedly, not with just his head was in view. Although it has been awhile since I had such fun as that time...  
Just tell me who it is! He interrupted angrily. Eriol smiled like a cheshire cat.  
Oh, and one more thing. Perhaps you should check your childrens' beds.... And with that, he disappeared, his smile the last part visible.  


* * *  



	6. The Calling

Episode 6 The Calling

Disclaimer: Not mine. CLAMP's. Nuff said.  
A/N: For those who are about as perceptive as young Sakura-chan(^-^), the three asterisks denote a change of perspective. And now, we get into the real plot line...  
Episode 6: The Calling  
* * *  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, the dream staying perfectly clear in his mind. He wasn't sure if it had actually been a dream, if Eriol had really contacted him. So, although still a bit tired, he tuned into his magical sense, searching around the emanations of enchantments on the house. Then he found what he was hoping he wouldn't. A gap where there should've been none. That had been Eriol, and he had been telling the truth. Someone had broken into the storage room.  
He looked to the side, where Sakura was still asleep next to him.  
_She looks so cute when she's asleep _ he thought. _I really shouldn't disturb her rest._   
But this might be important. And Eriol said I should...wait, when was the last time I listened to him? I know, I'll go check on the kids first...that part sounded more like a warning than a suggestion....  
Syaoran slid out of the bed quieting, not wanting to awaken Sakura. He put on the pair of slippers that were on the side of the bed and creeped silently to the door, putting on the robe that was hanging on the doorknob, and then heading down the hall to the rooms where their children slept.  
He found the door to the first room open a crack, and he slowly widened it, looking in at the dark room cautiously, for he didn't want to wake Azure if he was in here.  
The first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty.  
Disregarding quietness now, he ran to the next room, and threw wide the door. Sera wasn't in her bed either.  
* * *  
Why would that wall have any magic in it? Sera asked her brother.  
You mean you don't sense it? he replied.  
No, not really.  
Walk over to it then. Maybe it's masked, like that charm in tou-san's room.  
She headed over to the wall after giving her brother a strange look. I still don't sense anything.  
That's odd...  
  
The aura disappeared.  
Maybe it was never there, Sera suggested with a smirk on her face, looking at him and away from the wall.  
No, it definitely was... Azure said confidently, walking over to the wall, reaching out towards it. But it just seemed to fade- he gasped. Sera turned around to see why.   
His hand had gone right into the stone, and he was being pulled in along with it...  
* * *  
Syaoran ran back to his and Sakura's room, but suddenly stopped, as he was about to step on the cat. He was a strange cat, surprisingly thin for how much it ate. His fur was light orange-gold, with eyes of the same color, only a slightly darker shade, and the oddest thing about his fur was the two white streaks that started at his shoulder blades and went down to mid-back. At the end of his tail was a large tuft of white fur. But the strangest part of this particular cat was something he hadn't done in front of anyone for years, save for Sakura and Syaoran. (A/N: Who didn't expect this?)  
Watch it, kid! the cat shouted at him, adding a hiss at the end.  
Shimatta, Kero! Why didn't you wake us up? he said, before noticing some white powder on the cat's paws. Not again...  
What!? Who do you think she keeps buying that stuff for? No one else here eats it.  
Except Azure. And Sera.  
And why would I wake you up anyway?  
Pay more attention. The magic room has been broken into!  
You aren't serious? No one could've broken through *my* wards. And certainly not Sakura's...maybe your's though....  
Well they did. And they got the kids too.  
No one's been in this house except you four all night. Those outer defenses Sakura put up would've gone off, and you know those can't be dispelled.  
Then who- Then he realized it. The children were the only other ones in the house. The only ones who could've been in the house without his sensing a change, since he always sensed them. The smirk on Eriol's face when he mentioned the children. I think Sakura and I might have to explain quite a bit in the morning, he sighed, with a worried look on his face. But you, he said, looking down at Kero once more. Make sure they don't open the book! We don't want any of them free again.  
Sure kid...whatever.... Kero began padding towards the stairs, headed for the room, but with an unconcerned look on his face, as if he didn't really care.  
_I've got to get her..._ Syaoran thought, opening the door to their room.  
* * *  
Meanwhile, back down in the room, Azure was slowly being pulled into the wall, while Sera was desperately trying to pull him out.  
Let go of him! she pleaded with the wall, as if it were a living thing. However, it just continued pulling him inward, with immense strength backing it. Azure just stood there, not fighting back, a glazed expression on his face, he stood unmoving, letting it consume him.  
Snap out of it, onii-chan! Sera shouted, her efforts having no effect, and half of him was already within the wall. He stood still as a gazelle when first smelling a lion behind it, and the wall mercilessly kept pulling him in. She desperately pulled at his hand, trying to halt or even just slow the wall's progress. But it was to no avail, and then it was done. He was fully in the wall.  
* * *  
Sakura awoke to someone shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
Ohayo, my little wolf, she said teasingly, seeing Syaoran was the one doing so. It doesn't feel like it should be morning already though.She turned her face to the window and saw that it was still night. Syaoran grinned despite the situation.   
No, it isn't morning. But I was talking to Eriol and- he said, in a rush. Sakura was quicker though.  
Oh! Did Tomoyo and Eriol come to visit? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I haven't seen them in years! Although it's kind of an odd time to visit us, but England is on a different clock, so maybe they didn't- she quickly and excitedly said.  
No, Sakura, they aren't here. What happened was-  
So Eriol called? It is rather late for that. He could've at least waited until we had woken up. But you still should've woken up. I haven't even spoken with T-  
No, it's not that either.  
  
He contacted me in a dream.  
That's kind of an odd way to talk to someone, but it is Eriol, after a-  
This is important. Azure and Sera aren't in their rooms. Sakura gasped, getting up rather quickly, but giving Syaoran her attention.  
You don't mean they've run aw-  
No, it isn't that. We know where they are. That's why Eriol contacted me.  
How would Eri- she gasped, realizing what he meant. We have to get them out of there!  
Kero's already heading there. Eriol said I should bring you, although I'm not sure why. They certainly couldn't have found the book. Still, we'll probably have a lot to explain...  
Let's hurry then! she whisperingly shouted. A black hole appeared on the wall next to her. She grabbed Syaoran's hand before he could react, and pulled him through it.  
* * *  
Onii-chan! Nooo! she kneeled down, tearing, but making sure not to touch the evil wall. Then, a hand reached out of the wall, grasping at her.  
she screamed, jumping back.  
* * *  
_Well, _that _doesn't sound good,_ Kero thought as he padded down the hallway, _But _that_ does_, he changed his mind, as he heard one of Sakura's portals open back at the stairs. _At least I won't be the only there once they reach it....._  
* * *  
The hand reached farther out, and grabbed her wrist, then began pulling Sera back towards the wall.  
No! Let me go! she shrieked, flailing, trying to back away, tears of fear flowing from her eyes. She heard the wall laugh.  
* * *   
Kero sat, curled up next to the door, waiting there for the few seconds it took for the couple to reach him.  
Why did you stop? Syaoran shouted at the cat.  
Waiting for you two, he said calmly, with the same attitude he had had the whole way down to this room.  
You stupid stuf-  
Iie, Syaoran. He's a neko now, Sakura said, coming up behind him.  
Fine, stupid nek-  
Don't, Syaoran. Let's just go in.  
We can't, Kero said calmly, and if a cat's mouth could smirk, that's what he was doing.  
Why not? Syaoran shouted back at him, being angered by his calmness.  
The wards have resealed themselves.  
  
* * *  
Azure sat there laughing, a very angry Sera sitting next to him.  
I can't believe you did that! Scaring me like that.  
It was...hahaha...worth it....to see that look...hahaha-ow! he finished, as she punched him in the arm again.  
Where are we anyway? she said, looking around. They were on the other side of a pitfall which was right after the illusionary wall(which they could see through kaa-san's room). Azure had cast a floating spell to get himself out of the pit, which actually had a rather soft mattress at the bottom, a dozen feet down. Obviously kaa-san had chosen that part. If it had been tou-san making the bottom of the pit, it would more likely have spikes. Down at the other end of the hallway they were in was mostly darkness, although they could see faint light coming from a room.  
That's where it is, Azure noted, pointing. Some strong magic over there.  
Obviously. They wouldn't go through the trouble of that trap there if the magic was something weak. Otherwise it just would've been out, like the things in tou-san's room. Azure got up, and started to head towards the room. Where are you going?  
To the source of the magic, of course. Where else?  
D-demo, we don't know what it is! What if it's dangerous?!  
I can handle it...  
* * *  
We're the ones who put the wards up! You think we can't just take them down again? Syaoran shouted at Kero, both angrily and confusedly.  
Well, I already removed mine, but you and Sakura have to remove your own. And even I'm not sure how the kids got through all those _and_ Yue's as well. Their powers must be progressing faster than you thought. Maybe you should watch therm mo-  
Quiet neko! Syaoran shouted, cutting him off, and then walking up to the door.  
Ward of the Moon! As your creator, I bid you leave this place! he commanded, palm touching the center of the door. All three of them felt the green aura around it dissipate. Your turn, Sakura. Sakura walked up to the door almost hesitantly, feeling something inside telling her to stop, but at the same time telling her to hurry and take down the ward. Slowly, she placed her palm against it.  
Ward of the Stars! As Mistress of the Cards, I command you to dissipate! The pink aura around the door faded out, and now all that was left was the silver of the guardian, Yue.  
* * *  
Sera ran after Azure, who had already reached the room. He stood there staring, and she looked at him. What is it? He pointed at the only thing visible in the room. On a stand in the center of the small, square room, in a glass case, and within that on a pillow of pink velvet, with a small solid piece jutting out of the velvet to hold it up, there sat an ancient looking book. A book giving off immense magical energy. Azure walked up to it, a stupefied look on his face. He touched the glass, and the book flashed an aura of sky blue, the color given off by his own aura, and then reverted to pink, the color of his mother's.  
It's calling me.... he mouthed, awe struck. Sera walked up to him, staring at the book, but feeling only a small amount of magical energy coming from it. She stared at her brother in confusion, who was staring at the book in an odd way, almost hungrily.  
she said, waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't even flinch. Onii-chan? Hello? You still there? She saw him touch the glass again, and once more the book showed a light blue aura to him, and he knew what it was saying.  
It wants me to take it... he mouthed again. His hands shot out, trying to remove the glass covering, that which separated him from this thing he wanted, he needed. Sera tried to slap his hand away, but he just ignored it. However, the glass didn't move. He felt along the sides and found a keyhole.  
* * *  
Ward of the Guardian of the Moon! I, Sakura, Mistress of the Cards and Mistress of your creator, command you to leave this place at once! Sakura shouted in a commanding tone, both palms against the door. The three of them now felt the silver ward fall apart, and Syaoran reached to pull the doorknob. It didn't move.  
The door glowed pink, with streaks of light blue running through it.  
* * *  
Where is it? Azure muttered as he searched around the room frantically. It has to be here somewhere...somewhere, I can sense it, it must be here...  
Umm....onii-chan? What is it you're looking for? Sera asked him, quite confused at the moment. She felt nothing around the room, save for the minute magical field of that book. In fact, the illusionary wall they had passed through had given off more energy than this book.  
It's here...it has to be....it must be...there! he shouted, a triumphant look crossing his face as he reached towards the wall.  
Onii-chan? What's going on? Why are you reaching for the wall? he walked over to him; he seemed not to notice her at all.   
It's here. This is what I need, he muttered, more to himself than to her; he actually hadn't even heard her, just the voice in his mind, guiding him. His hand went right into the wall.  
Not again....  
* * *  
Syaoran muttered, as Sakura gasped. Kero just yawned. They've managed to find the book, despite the traps, the wards, and the masks....and why are you acting like that!? This is serious! he shouted, turning to Kero.  
I knew this would happen...  
Hoee? You knew and you didn't tell us? Sakura said, more concerned than angry, wondering why Kero would keep such a secret from her.  
  
Syaoran shouted angrily.  
You'll see, he said, lifting up a front paw and looking at the wrist, as if he had a watch on. It should be happening very soon...  
What should?  
You'll see....  
* * *  
This wall, however, did not draw him in. His hand came out holding something clenched in it. He ran past his sister to the glass case, and put it into the keyhole, turning it, and a rather loud click could be heard.  
Onii-chan!? What are you doing? Sera questioned, and not very calmly, turning towards him to see his hands lifting the lid of the glass case up. Once that was done, the lid just floated there, rising to five feet above the book. Azure, his blue eyes glazed over, reached in and grabbed the book. Onii-chan! Don't! Sera rushed over to him, but it was too late. Azure undid the clasp with a flick of his finger, and opened the book wide....


	7. The Voice in the Nothingness

Episode 7 The Voice

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but alas, it is not to be, for it belongs to CLAMP.  
A/N: Once more, the three *s signal a change of perspective. Oh, and the reason I shortened the name of the fic is because, well, it was too long, sooo....here it is....  
Episode 7: The Voice in the Nothingness  
* * *  
What's going on, Kero? Sakura asked worriedly.  
It's about to happen, he answered, staring at the door expectantly, as more blue streaks began to appear within the pink aura...  
Enough of this! Syaoran shouted, walking up to the door, and tapping it with a word, a word carrying a substantial amount of his magical energy behind it. The door exploded inward, with Syaoran running in close behind it, and Sakura following behind almost reluctantly, unable to get that voice out of her head. Kero just curled up in front of the door for a few seconds, but then decided that he might as well see this, even though he already knew how it would play out.  
* * *  
Onii-chan! Onegai, stop! Sera pleaded, trying to pull his arm away from the book, for now even she sensed the magical energy coming from it. His right arm did come off the book, but only to shove her back, with a bit of magical strength showing, causing him to knock her into the wall. She slumped down sadly, tearing pitifully. Azure just continued with what he was doing, unnoticing, with that same glazed look in his eyes.  
As Azure opened the book, the pages inside glowed a light blue. Inside lay a pile of cards, going down through the book. The glow on the pages began to swirl around the cards, and then they moved inward, arcing, small magical sparks shooting off to the sides, into the cards themselves. Azure just stood there, watching the magical light show.  
* * *  
Syaoran sped up, hearing Sera whimpering, and sensing the magical force let loose. He ran right into the room labeled and ran towards the illusionary wall they had set so many years ago, expecting to go right through it.  
  
Sakura asked, coming up behind him.  
The wall won't let me through. He flicked it, and it had the solidness of the stone it had been made to appear as.  
That's not right.... she said thoughtfully, slowly walking up to the wall, and tapping against it. She felt the same thing as her dantsuku had. Maybe it's the wrong wall? Kero slowly came up behind her, and headed right towards the .   
Iie, Sakura-san, it's the right one. He made a smirk once again, and slowly walked through the illusion.  
* * *  
Back, or should I say, ahead, in the room of the book, Sera heard her parents' voices, and ran over to the doorway, looking back. As had happened before on this end, she saw through the illusionary wall, but not as if it wasn't there. Closer to it being as if the illusion was a large pane of class, or a thin, translucent drape of cloth.  
_Why aren't they coming in?_ she thought worriedly, glancing back at Azure, still holding the book, just staring at it. While she couldn't see his eyes from this angle, she knew they were still discolored. She saw them tapping on the stone, but unlike when Azure had done such a thing, the wall did not draw them in, did not even let them in. It simply stood, unyielding, unrelenting, unpassable.  
Then she saw something she thought most peculiar, although not to some of the things she had seen this night. While her parents, both rather decent(although with some of what she'd seen, she figured they might be more powerful than she had thought) spellcasters, as well as the likely creators of that very deception, could not get past, the cat just strolled through as if it was nothing but what it really was, an illusion. As it reached the edge of the pit trap, the cat sprang, lightly landing on the other side and walking towards her, a superior smirk appearing on his face as he glanced back to the wall, Syaoran shouting at it angrily, while Sakura stood next to him, and despite the situation, she was obviously trying very hard to stifle a laugh. The cat then looked ahead to the room, seeing Sera stare at him. He seemed not to care, but there wasn't much that Kero seemed to bother caring about this night; he knew what was going to happen.  
* * *  
He was surrounded by nothingness.   
He was filled with nothingness.  
He stood on nothingness.  
He was nothingness.  
A drop of nothingness, in a sea of nothingness.   
A voice spoke to him, coming from the nothingness.  
_Do you want it?_ He felt himself not understanding, yet at the same time he felt nothing.   
_Do you want it_? This time, there was understanding, as if the information had been imparted to him through this nothingness that he was in and at the same time, part of. He tried to sort through his mind, not knowing how to answer, for he felt nothing, saw nothing, sensed nothing.   
_Do you want it?_ Finally, the word he had been looking for appeared within him, within this nothingness, and from the part of the nothingness that he now was, the word flowed out. Then, a light appeared within this nothingness, and now he was there. No longer nothingness, but himself, in a room.   
Behind him, far off, he heard voices shouting, followed by an explosion; his parents.   
Closer than them, he heard the slowly padding footsteps of a prowling cat, a cat who seemed to snicker, patient for what was to come, but still with a hint of nervousness, which he felt more than heard.   
Closer still, he heard a girl crying fearfully, frightened of something, tears sliding down her cheeks, and he heard her calling out to her parents, both now running towards both him and her; it was his sister.   
He heard the footsteps of his parents running down the hallway. He heard them shouting something, but he paid no attention to it; the voice told him to only pay attention to his hands, that what he held was all that mattered.   
He looked at his hands, still unsure of what the voice had meant. In one hand there lay an open book, its pages aged, the edges tattered, yet the book was still fine, still healthy, still _alive_. The pages glowed blue, the blue of his eyes, the blue of his aura. The voice came from there, he knew. It must've. Then he looked in his other hand. And in his other hand, there was a card.  
A card like the others in the book, the same design on the back, a picture and name on the front. His parents were only halfway down the hallway. The voice told him but one thing more, a command, almost urgent, but the voice knew he would not disobey. The voice told him to speak the card's name, and then it would be done. He looked at the card, which now also glowed the blue of his aura, yet with streaks of pink seemingly fighting back, fighting a losing battle. His parents shouted at him to stop, but the voice spoke over them, urging him onward, repeating the same thing. To say the name of the card he held. Then, he finally complied. He read the name.  



	8. Freedom At Last

Episode 8 Freedom at Last

Disclaimer: While possession is a rather important legality, and I do possess this fic, CLAMP owns the copyrights to the origin of it, which override my possession. However, I do own any original characters in here, as well as original situations.  
A/N: Indeed.   
Episode 8: Freedom at Last  
* * *  
The card in his hand glowed softly once more, but the glow quickly become brighter, and seemed to steal the small amount of light that was in the room and bring it within itself. The intensity of the card's light got stronger and stronger, and behind him he heard Sera cry out that her eyes hurt. Syaoran had run up in front of her, blocking the light, and attempting to shield from what he knew was coming. Sakura stayed back as well, next to Sera, trying to comfort her. Kero just curled up next to them and yawned lazily. Azure, however, could not remove his eyes from that light, for it drew him in as well, although he did blink once, something the voice had told him to do. Slowly the glazed appearance in his eyes disappeared, and he widened with shock at what he now saw, that which he had been seeing, yet not giving true recognition of. The light in the card now burned so brightly that all that could be seen was the shape, for the flare of the magical energy now far outshone the writings and illustrations etched its surface.  
Slowly, yellow glowing lines began to appear on the floor around him. He stood on a five-pointed star. To the left was a crescent moon, to the right, a rather elaborately drawn sun. The lines glowed deeper, knowing what they were doing far more than he did. A circle formed, marking the borders of the design. Symbols etched themselves in all around the rim, and haphazardly connecting lines sliced in where the symbols were not. From each angle that these lines formed, thinner lines shot in towards the center, towards him. Lastly, shapes shot out from the reverse points of the central star, forming a star underneath it, facing the opposite direction, and then each shape was bisected in turn. At last, it was complete. No new designs formed, but the weak lines began to glow brighter and brighter. The circle was now formed, and all in a matter of seconds.   
A bright flash went off, illuminating the area for but a second, and then again, and then again, three times in succession. A small cone of swirling air appeared, while at the same time the card glowed blue once more, and tendrils of energy shot out from it, fueling that cone, causing it to slowly grow. Azure, the voice now gone from his head, dropped the card, backing away, yet with the book still in his hand. As the wind picked up in the small room, the other cards began to fly out of the book, slowly at first, but going faster as the cyclone grew taller and stronger. The cards weren't the only ones being thrown about in the gale though. Azure quite distinctly heard a cat screeching. Then, he heard another voice, one he didn't recognize, one that sounded suspiciously like that same cat.  
Grab them! he heard it shout. Try to stop them from flying off! Obviously, he wasn't the only one who heard that voice, for his parents were also reaching for the cards that were now madly flying about the room, some even disappearing into, and, he knew with a sinking sensation, going through the walls, and at a rapid pace at that. However, he noticed worriedly, his parent's hands were simply passing right through these cards that now seemed to have minds of their own. He held the book tightly in his hand, not wanting it to fly off as well. He quickly tried to grab one of the cards flying about him, but also halfheartedly, expecting it to pass through him as well.  
However, this one felt solid to his touch, and he held on to it, and the book as well, for the winds were getting stronger, pulling with more force. He heard the voice shouting again.  
Use the card! Try and stop them! Azure read over the name before speaking it, making sure it wasn't something that would scatter the cards more. Syaoran saw the name as well, but by the time the recognition hit, it was too late. Azure spoke the word.  
The card flashed once, the book flashed red, and then both book and card disappeared, as the last of the remaining cards flew out through the walls. Slowly, the magical circle dimmed, and then disappeared all together. The winds died down, and the Storm card floated gently to the ground, laying at Azure's feet. He was about to kneel down to pick it up, but first he raised his head to the doorway, where he saw a rather furious father, a crying sister, a pouting mother, and one very annoyed cat.  
* * *


	9. The Morning After

Episode 9 Morning After

Disclaimer: ::music starts playing:: CL-A-M-P! These characters belong to CL-A-M-P! They do not belong to me, but my own characters do, they belong to CL-A-M-P! ::music stops::  
A/N: I was running out of disclaimer ideas....Anyway, this episode doesn't start right where the last one left off. The title says it all, though.  
Episode 9: The Morning After  
* * *  
Azure opened his eyes wearily, hearing a knock on his bedroom door.  
Wake up, onii-chan! His sister. She was the only one who would wake him up this early on break, he thought, right after staring at his clock, which read seven AM. It was unusually dark for that time though. He looked out the window to see that it was raining outside, quite heavily at that, the clouds nearly black, yet almost a purple color. The wind was blowing incredibly strongly, and every few seconds a tree branch would smack into the side of the house. He thought he saw something else, and got out of bed, walking casually over to the window and peering out into the rain, seeing that mixed in with the drops of water was...  
  
* * *  
After knocking on her brother's door and hearing him awaken, Sera skipped lightly down the hallway. She was in a good mood, for she had had a rather marvelous, if somewhat scary near the end, dream the previous night, and was eager to tell someone about it. Reaching the stairs, she spotted the cat.  
* * *  
Azure sat down on his bed, and wondered about the dream he had had the night before. At least, he thought it was a dream. He figured he should tell his parents about it, but he knew they must still be sleeping. Azure put on the pair of house slippers by his bed and trotted sleepily over to the door. He had already heard his sister skip down the hallway, so he knew she wouldn't be on the other side of the door.Nothing else to do on this morning of rather strange weather, he walked down the hallway, and looked down the stairs to see his sister holding the cat and talking to it giddily. The cat, however, had a rather sour look on its face, and didn't seem interested in the least. It seemed to keep trying to escape, but Sera had a rather firm grip on it. Azure, on the other hand, was interested, after he heard what his sister was saying.  
* * *  
And then, we went into this room with some weird name on it. I don't know where I could've heard it, probably on TV somewhere. So we went in, and the room was filled with weird clothes, and shelves of videos, and there was a shelf full of cameras in one corner. Then we left that room and there was another one, and this one belonged to tou-san. We went in and onii-chan was getting all sour about what we had found in the last room, and in this room there was a bunch of magical stuff, and a great robe. I wonder where I thought up the design for that? Kaa-san says I have a really good imagination, but some of the things in this dream were just too weird. The next room belonged to kaa-san, and there wasn't much in it, just a bunch of books and pictures of strange people, but oh! There was this one really kawaii little bear! And then onii-chan said he felt something else, and he walked up to a wall, and the wall dragged him into it! Then a hand came out of the wall and dragged me in too! That part was scary! But then I found out the hand was actually onii-chan's, but I'd expect him to do something like that, even in a dream, and on the other side of the wall was..  
Kero just sighed dejectedly, unable to escape from Sera's grasp.  
* * *  
Azure leaned against the wall, a worried expression on his face. She had had the same dream as him. He remembered his parents talking about such an occurrence during one of their magical lessons. When two closely-related magical people had the exact same dream on the same night, it usually meant the dreams were predicting the future. He sent out his magical sense to see if he felt anything in the area that their shared dream had taken place, and almost fell down the stairs. Almost every where he looked there were magical emanations! The walls, the floor, the stairs, his clothing, her clothing,the doors, the weather outside...all of it had a magical aura about it!   
But this wasn't the same as the auras he normally felt...it was just slightly different. It felt as if they all had the same aura, yet all sent out that aura in a different way, like radio frequencies. They all had the same modulation, but all on different channels. But that was impossible, everything that had an aura had to have a different one than all the others. His sense must be off, he told himself; he had just gotten up, he must not be awake enough for it to work, he thought; that had to be it, this couldn't really be happening...  
* * *  
...and onii-chan was still being mean and I was scared even though kaa-san and tou-san were there, and then Azure said something, and this big light filled the room, and it started to get really windy, and all those cards flew out of the book, and Azure grabbed one, and then the book disappeared too, and then the wind stopped, and onii-chan looked at me......and then the dream stopped....it was really strange neko, ne?  
Kero meowed loudly, and she finally put him down.  
What's that, neko? You're hungry? Well, I am too. Let's go have breakfast! And with that, Sera skipped own the hallway to the kitchen, looking around to decide what to eat, Kero following closely behind her, hoping to get a treat for listening to that tedious recounting of the little girl's ...  
* * *  
Sakura lay in bed, quite worried. She turned to Syaoran; both them had been awake for the past hour, discussing what to do about this catastrophe.  
I guess there's nothing we can do about it...most of them won't listen to me, and the key won't respond; I can't reseal them.  
Azure's the one who opened the book, meaning it's up to him this time...  
So when should we tell them?  
Give them a few more hours. They won't get worried as long as it's just a dream'... Sakura rolled over and closed her eyes, feeling her love's arms close around her, knowing his eyes closed like her. They needed a few more hours as well....


	10. Partying Around the World

Episode 10 Partying

Disclaimer: As these characters belong to CLAMP, I am required to put this as the heading. They are not owned by me, but by CLAMP. However, the characters I create do belong to me, not CLAMP, even though those characters would be not be around if CLAMP hadn't created their characters, which in most cases are the parents of my characters, thus making them the reason for my characters' existence both in the story and out of it.  
A/N: A few hours later....  
Episode 10: Partying Around The World  
* * *  
Kero cracked open his eyes, yawning and stretching as he did so. He looked around to see what had woken him up. His mistress was coming down the stairs, followed closely behind by her husband. He turned to the other direction and looked out the window; the snow was piled three feet high already. It reminded him of a similar incident, over twenty years ago. Only there was rain this time, and clouds, wind, thunder, and there wouldn't be a fire to melt it all this time. Normally, the rain would've turned it to slush, but this was not normal rain, and all these weather patterns seemed to be working in perfect harmony. The cards were having a party, and unfortunately, Kero thought, he wouldn't be getting any cake out of it.  
* * *  
Ohayo Kaa-san!! was the first thing Sakura heard as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she turned to see her daughter running up to her, a smile on her face.  
Ohayo, Sera-chan, Sakura replied joyfully, kneeling down to hug her.   
Did you sleep well? Syaoran asked her, though he already knew the answer.  
Iie...I had this really weird dream.... she replied, a sour look on her face. Behind her, noticed only by Sakura, Kero nodded his head. Sakura turned to Syaoran, and slowly yet subtly nodded her head at him. Sera looked at her parents quizzically.  
  
* * *  
Azure sat in the kitchen, still considering the implications of their shared dream, when the rest of his family walked in, closely followed by the cat. Sera walked up to him, a curious, as well as almost worried, look on her face. His parents stayed back, just watching. Azure wondered what was going on, and why they were acting so strangely. His sister was staring at him like he was a creature from another world.  
  
  
Did you have a dream last night?  
  
About the warded room?  
Sakura walked up behind Sera, a sad look on her face. Syaoran looked at the two of them, also with a sorrowed, yet also slightly angry, expression on his face.  
Sera, onegai, sit down. Sera complied, and then the cat jumped up onto the table, carrying something in his mouth. Azure was about to shoo it off, knowing his parents wanted to discuss something important, but his mother put out a hand to tell him not to. The cat slowly padded over to where Azure was sitting, and dropped what was its mouth right in front of him, than sat down on its hindquarters and looked at him expectantly. He looked down at it, a confused expression on his face after seeing the cat do something so, well, organized, as if he had rehearsed it. But then, shock filled him when he recognized the object laying on the table. It was the key from his dream the previous night. He raised his head, to see the cat staring right at him. Then, it talked.  
It was no dream, kid.  
* * * (some short time later)   
.....thus, as you are the one who set the cards free, you are the one who must recapture them, Kero finished. If you don't succeed, a terrible catastrophe will befall this world, and even before then, _these cards are made with powerful magic_. They could cause an extreme amount of damage on their own,   
It can't be that bad.... Azure replied, although a bit unsure, having just had to absorb quite a bit of strong information, but wanting to find a way to discount it, lessen what it really was, if only to assure himself that it wasn't as big a problem as they were telling him. I mean, look outside. Sure, the weather may not be so good, but it isn't causing any real damage. I'm sure the other ones won't even be this strong, ne? he said, looking at his parents, a worried expression on his face. Syaoran turned on the TV, changing it to the news channel.  
...late last night. Since then, more reports have been coming in from all parts the world, speaking of an alarming amount of natural disasters. Just outside of Riyadh in Saudi Arabia, a large vortex of sand is currently causing it to be a major hazard travel into or out of the city, and borders of the vortex are slowly widening; city officials have begun evacuating sections of the city that the vortex will soon touch. In the city of New York in the United States, all semblance of sound has left the halls of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and all those attempting to speak are thrown out of the Museum by some unknown force. Also in the United States, the town of Sleepy Hollow is actually living up to its name, for no amount of force has been able to wake the residents therein. Over in Japan, the entire island of Shikoku has been partially submerged for the better part of the last four hours, similar to Sydney, down in Australia, where all waterfront property has been sunk by the constant onslaught of forty-story waves that have been relentlessly attacking them for the past two hours straight. Quite the opposite is occurring in Ireland, where huge forest fires have spread across half the nation. In Italy, the town of Rome has been shrouded in complete darkness all morning, and the rescue parties sent in to find the citizens earlier today have not returned. Disastrous weather fronts have covered the entirety of Hong Kong, and they do not seem to be following any pattern of logic. Lastly, an old man wearing a ratty green robe has supposedly been seen flying, yes, flying around Big Ben in London. While this report has been attributed mainly to overzealous dealers of Harry Potter merchandise who are trying to capitalize on the strange occurrences today, there are a surprisingly low amount of skeptics. Renowned Oxford Professor of History and the Occult, Eriol Hiiragizawa, has been questioned concerning the almost magical' nature of all these happenings, and his only response was that, quote This day is getting extremely tiring...', unquote. Apparently stress has been getting to him lately, culminating last night, when he was reported as almost randomly going into fits of anger and accusing cherry blossoms of being irresponsible'... Sakura and Syaoran both sweat-dropped at this, ..one time almost striking a reporter. His wife, nationally renowned fashion designer Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, has not given any comments as to what may be causing such outbursts. And, this just in, large, green-glowing spheres, starting just minutes ago, have been covering the skies above Paris, France. More on this story as i- Syaoran finally turned off the TV, staring angrily at his son.  
Well, that last one didn't sound so bad... Azure ashamedly remarked.  
* * *


	11. Unknown Reasons

Episode 11 Unknown Reasons

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, it belongs to CLAMP.  
A/N: Gomen nasai, minna-san. I've had trouble coming up with ideas, so this took me longer to write than I had expected...  
Episode 11: Unknown Reasons  
* * *  
  
While Syaoran was discussing the finer points of cardcaptoring with Azure(a.k.a., why you should never break into a room that your parents went to a large amount of trouble to block off both physically and magically), Sakura and Kero went into another room, for Sakura had quite a few things to ask of the guardian beast-turned-cat.  
  
I think you know what it is I need to talk to you about, Kero.  
  
Why, I haven't the foggiest idea, my _Mistress_.  
  
He knew she preferred not to be called that, but Kero insisted on using that title in any matters of major importance concerning the cards.  
  
You knew what was going on last night. You knew that the cards were tricking Azure into freeing them. And I'm guessing you know what we should do now about their range having increased a lot farther than just this town.  
  
Oh, that's what you meant. Well, it's simple. The cards were bored.  
  
They were...hoe?   
  
Bored. You see, Mistress Sakura, they've been locked up in there for a long time. It's been over two decades since you sealed them in Tomoeda, and they've been just sitting in the book for more than half that time.  
  
Demo, they were in there much longer before I opened the Book of Clow. If I remember correctly... It took Sakura a short pause's worth of thought to recall what she was thinking of, but......that's right....You were asleep in the book for thirty years before I opened it...  
  
Kero sweat dropped. This was something he didn't particularly like being reminded of. It had just been an accident. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the job, but it was rather uneventful guarding the cards while they were still sealed and locked inside the book.  
  
Well...that's because those were cards with Clow's magic in them...  
  
  
  
Well, Master Clow Reed was a very patient fellow, most of the time, at least, and thus, the cards he made felt the same. They were fine with waiting for many years, because they knew that, eventually, someone with magical abilities would open the book.  
  
Demo, why didn't...?  
  
Then, they had Clow's magic in them. Now, however, they have your magic in them. And, as I'm sure you know, you're a bit more active than Clow was. Think about it. If you were locked in a room, by yourself, for over ten years, what would you do if you noticed someone walking by the door of the room, and not just anyone, but someone who knew how to get the door open?  
  
Sakura thought about it for a moment, and then...  
  
Well, I guess I would try to get them to unlo-...oh....   
  
Exactly. That's what you would do. And since the cards have your magic inside of them, that's what they would do also. So they did.  
  
Sakura's aura felt aghast.  
  
But, why didn't you tell us about it? We could've d-  
  
No, you couldn't've. If they choose to find a way out, they're going to find a way out.  
  
Sakura sighed dejectedly.  
  
Syaoran will need to know about this too. I'll go get hi-  
  
She turned towards the door, but...  
  
Matte, Card Mistress. There's something I have to ask you now.  
  
Sakura became quite nervous; she had guessed what it was Kero was going to ask already.  
  
he began, while I can't very well count extremely fast, I do trust these eyes, he said, pointing with one of his paws, a single claw extended, to the golden-pupiled cat eyes on his face - at which point Sakura decided that it was decidedly strange, even despite all the strange things she'd seen over the years, to see a cat making such a seemingly awkward gesture - whose centers had grown rather large due to the lack of light that the storm was causing.  
  
And what these eyes told me when blue eyes released the cards was that...  
  
Hai, Kero. There were more than the fifty-two cards the Clow Reed originally made, a slightly saddened tone was in her voice.  
  
I thought so. And I don't just mean The Hope; there were far more than that.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Syaoran walked in, Azure to the side and slightly beside him, a frozen expression on his face, as if he had just been told something that shocked him into suspended animation.  
  
Syaoran began, having heard what they were discussing through the door, sixteen more than that, in total.  
  
So that makes... Kero began, counting off on his claws. Sixty...nine...why that number?  
  
Sakura began, sweating, as was her husband next to her. Azure still had that expression on his face, and seemed not to be hearing the conversation.  
  
The number was, um...well, it was _Syaoran's_...idea... Kero looked rather like Azure at the moment, if it was possible for a cat to have such a shade and expression on his face.  
  
Riiight...not gonna press it further then... Kero said nervously. Syaoran gulped.So, you just decided to go ahead and make new cards...?  
  
Oh, no, of course not, Sakura answered quickly.  
  
  
  
We got Clow's permission first.  
  
Kero looked quite flabbergasted.  
  
Well, we asked Eriol-kun, and he said he was fine wi-  
  
Kero had already collapsed onto the floor, cringing, face first, once more in a rather uncat-like position.  
  
A loud crash sounded from another room of the house. This broke Kero and Azure out of their positions, seemingly, although Azure still seemed a bit disoriented.  
  
he tried to form a sentence, but so much was floating around his head that he had a bit of trouble getting it out.  
  
Thus, this was a particular bad moment for them to hear a scream they all recognized. Azure bolted towards the direction of the sound, followed closely by his parents. Kero stopped to pick up the Key before loping after them. He guessed that they would be needing it in a moment. 


End file.
